Flyin' High
by PineappleKoala
Summary: Fang's life is about to get a lot more complicated. Can Max help? Will she help? And why's Iggy acting differently? Read&Review to find out! Warning: Spoilers and other such inside.
1. Something's different

**So, this is my first Max Ride fic, and I hope I did okay. I wanted to take a look at things from Fang's view. And give a little twist to things. Sorry if they're ooc, I tried to keep to the actual style that it's written. So, yeah.**

**So I hope you like it, read and review please. I don't own any of the flock, trust me, if I did it would be a LOT different. And warning: yaoi. Don't like, leave. **

**Enjoy, loves.**

**-Koala. **

**-----  
**

So, have you gotten really, really annoyed at what people always expect out of you? They always expect you to be something that you're not, or in some cases, you can't. I know that one far too well and I know _I'm_ sick of it. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade what I have for anything in the world, but here's the thing: Not everyone is the same. Not everyone wants the same thing. That's the way I've lived my life for like, years. Not that I actually ever told anyone. No, I couldn't tell anyone. That wouldn't be _"me"._

I flew almost silently above the clouds with my family, my large, raven-black wings carrying me faster than everyone else. Well, almost everyone.

Max is the only one that can fly faster than me, and only when she does that weird, supersonic thing. I never told her this, but she looks kind of like a hummingbird when she does that. Wings fluttering all fast and such. That's just one of many things I haven't—can't—say to my family. To the flock. I'm the strong, silent one. And besides, I can't discuss things with anyone. I can't tell them things like "ow that hurts like hell" when I get banged up or "you look like you're from the seventies with your hair poofed like that" when Nudge asks how I like her newest style or… Anything for that matter. Not that I ever actually _had_ a compulsion to talk before. But now…

Everything got really confusing around the time I turned sixteen. Like, two months ago, give or take. I've been noticing things that I don't think is normal for a sixteen-year-old _boy_ to notice. And I used to go to Max when I'd need to talk. And when I couldn't go to her, if it was a guy thing, I'd go to Iggy. But lately, Max has been so… distant. I can't go to her. I mean, ever since we settled down, like, permanently, she's been reserved. Towards me, at least. It's been more girl time with Nudge and Angel, and more "mom" attitude towards Gazzy.

I guess I understand. Before we settled here, in this rural little area in the southern US, Florida/Georgia area I think, me and Max were really close. We were kind of dating but not really, for a while, together. But once we settled that kind of… died. Actually, I think I killed it. By accident, because I really like Max a lot. But I like someone else too. And when I told Max… That's when the distance started.

"Hey Max?" I started for the umpteenth time today. We were going to the city for food, like we did once a week. I was flying above and slightly to the left of her and have been trying to talk to her since we left. That was a good two, three hours ago. "Max?" She glances back at me and I take that as a sign of acknowledgement. I fly closer, close enough so the others won't hear me but she will. "Max, we have to talk about this." She stiffens and I brace myself for yelling. Instead she just looked back at me and sighs.

"Fang, what do we need to talk about?" She asked me and it's all I can do just to stay airborne. She looked so sad… Was she avoiding me because I hurt her? "Max…"

"No, Fang. Just let me talk." I waited, silent again, feeling a warm gust come off the coast as we flew lower, angling slightly towards the water. There was a small coastal city that we did all our shopping at. Better to avoid big crowds, less likely people will recognize us as anything but the missionaries' kids that come in once a week to get food. We've heard the rumours; everyone here thinks our "parents" are dead but we don't know it yet and they haven't the heart to tell us. So we get half off all our supplies. Pretty good deal, I think. Max sighs. I can tell she's trying to get it together.

"You told me months ago there was someone else, Fang. You told me that you didn't expect it, and you were sorry. I believed you and didn't make you tell me because I trusted you. And I backed off, hoping you would bring her back to meet the flock. To meet the family. But you haven't even gone anywhere and you pester me every two minutes at home. I don't think we have anything to talk about. You broke up with me, and I get it. I just need time to heal bef--"

I didn't hear the rest of her speech, I was cracking up. It's hard to fly when you're laughing this hard, but I managed to keep my wings moving, clutching my sides and feeling the way the movement tugged at the old scars Ari gave me. After a few moments I'm able to breathe again and I saw that Max is staring at me, appalled, the rest of the flock were just confused. I turned back to Max and took a steadying breath, so I didn't start laughing again.

"Max, Max it's not like that honestly." I said, settling myself back into my normal, blank stare. Of course, on the inside I was still cracking up. "I was telling you the truth. And I didn't mean to hurt you. I still care about you—a lot. But I'm…" I trailed off, not sure how to put it now that she was actually listening. I glanced at her cautiously and saw her brown eyes full of curiosity. I sighed, and started again. "I do actually like someone else too, that's the thing. I just… Don't know how to talk to him." Max paled and dropped several feet before she caught herself again. I stopped, and the rest of the flock stopped too. Max looked at them, then me, then them again before looking at the town.

"Max?" The Gasman said at my side, looking like he was going to try to catch her if she fell again. She stared at us all then down at the beach. Then she smiled at Gazzy and laughed, pushing her streaked blonde hair out of her face.

"Sorry for scaring you guys," She said, eyes flicking back to me again. Gazzy shifted like he still wanted to reach out and catch her and Angel came up to his side. Max smiled at them and laughed. "Fang shocked me that's all. I never thought I'd hear something like that come out of his mouth." I blanched, not believing she was actually going to tell them.

"Fang said that--"

"Max, WAIT!!"

"—We should go to the beach." The kids cheered and Angel hugged me. I hugged her back, relieved that Max hadn't told them what I thought she was. Nudge beamed at me and I saw a million thoughts cross her face. What came out was:

"Why'd you want Max to wait Fang?" I was quiet for a moment and felt myself flush, then scowled.

"Because I wanted to tell you." I said simply. The kids cheered again and flew down towards the water. I almost smiled when I thought of who peeved Total would be when we got back and he found out we went to the beach without him. Oh well.

"The beach, Fang?" I jumped, not expecting the voice behind me. Dammit, the guy was quiet. "Yeah Ig. The beach. I think the kids deserve a day off too every now and then." I said, more petulant than I wanted to. But he has to stop sneaking up on me like that, damn it!

"You hate the beach." He said, coasting beside me as I descended, keeping the kids and Max in view. I actually had no urge to land just yet, and since Max was playing mom right now, I was happy to talk to Iggy. It did bother me though when he notices things like that.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, playing dumb. It didn't work as well with me since I was, y'know, a _guy_ but it made Iggy laugh. I swooped down, skimming the surface just barely with the tips of my fingers. The water was warm, everyone would be fine swimming in it. Last thing I wanted to deal with was summer colds, after all. I heard a noise behind me and saw that Iggy was staring at me. Like, actually seeing me right now. I smiled, looking forward again. The sky was covered with clouds as bright white as snow. No wonder he could see today. I felt something hit my wing on a downstroke and looked over, just to catch Iggy fly right past me, his dark black speckled, brown wings sending a huge gust back my way. _A challenge, huh?_

I sent my raven wings working harder and something about our shadows when I came level with him again shocked me. I looked down again, thinking I was seeing wrong. I wasn't. Iggy's wingspan was a full foot more than mine now. _When did that happen?!_ I caught a hint of blonde in my peripheral vision and saw that he was grinning at me, pointing to a small island about a mile away. I nodded. First one there wins. Okay, I was up to that challenge.

I forced my wings down—hard—and pulled a head of him quickly, weaving so I was in front of him. I felt him grab my ankle and pulled me back, launching himself up and forward in the process. _What the hell?_ Iggy had never down anything like that before. Normally it was Gazzy that did. Then again, Ig can't normally see you to grab your ankle. I frowned, grabbing both his and whipping him backwards. Two can play at that game. He came up around my side and gave me a smiled that completely weirded me out. I kind of thing that said "I win, what now?" and pulled ahead. All on his own.

"No way!" I shouted at him, forcing myself to go faster. He had to have been falling back on purpose. I had no idea he had gotten this fast. Running, yes. He was the fastest runner among us. But flying? I hadn't even known. "Creep!" I called, then regretted it. That sounded really girly echoing back. _Note to self: "creep"-to girly._ Apparently Iggy heard it too.

"Creep?" He called back laughing. "You've been spending too much time with Max!" Damn. He was right. And winning. I pushed harder and came level with him, the tip of my wing hitting his on each downstroke. He looked over at me, his blonde hair catching the light, turning it gold in a way that none of the other's did. My breath hitched and I lost my advantage. Iggy landed first, collapsing in the sand and breathing hard. I landed clumsily, staring at him and almost fell. I straitened and turned, only to get that lightheaded breathlessness again and fall heavily on my butt. Well, at least since I'm sitting it'll look slightly on purpose.

Remember when I said earlier that I was noticing stuff that a normal sixteen year old _boy_ would? This is what I was talking about. Iggy had taken his shirts off and I watched as he stretched, flushing harder. I stifled the urge to go over there and run my hand through his gold hair, I knew _that_ would arise some questions. But I couldn't help but want to. I wanted to get closer, to sit there and stare the whole day. I wanted to reach out and touch the lean muscles on his sides, arms, back… See why my life just got _that_ much more confusing? I sighed, bringing my legs up and wrapping my arms around them, setting my forehead on my knees.

"You okay Fnick?" Iggy. He must have noticed. I nodded as best I could and heard him sit next to me. The hair on the back of my neck started to tingle and I glanced over at him through my raven black hair. He was staring at me, sitting the same way I was. "What." I said coldly, not liking and liking how close he was at the same time. I'm sure the tingley feeling wasn't just from him staring. "Are you okay?" He asked again. I hid my face, keeping my mouth shut. I wanted to say a lot of different things and they all went racing through my mind at once.

_No, I'm not okay Iggy. I haven't been okay since like, a month and a half ago when I first noticed how attractive you are. You're a guy for God's sake, and one of my best friends. But because of that I want to tell you and don't at the same time. I want to tell you how I feel but I'm afraid how you'll react. But I want to know if I have a chance or if you'll think I'm a freak and will hate me afterwards. I want to reach out and hold you to me, just because I want to. Not because you're hurt, not because you're too tired to move, but because I want to. I want to reach out and hold that beautiful, pale face of your's and kiss those soft-looking pink lips. I want _you._ But I can't have you. And it's tearing me up. _

What came out was a simple "I'm fine." I looked back over at Iggy and saw him staring out over the water. His eyes were the same colour as that water, rich and blue. I sighed, watching him. He looked over at me and took a breath, looking like he was working up the nerve to say something.

"I'm starting to see more." He said, smiling at me. I brought my head up, interested. "Oh yeah?" He nodded, taking a rock off the sand and tossing it in the water. "Yeah. Like, I can see things against multi-coloured backgrounds, not just white. And I can see stuff individually. I still have blind spots. Like I can't see anything against an all grey background, I'll just see grey." He laughed, lighter than I've ever heard. He turned and looked back at the sparse trees on the island, and I smiled at the fact that he was actually seeing it. I remembered when he first lost his vision. Jeb was on watch that night and had let him stay in my cage. That was one of the few times I'd ever seen Iggy cry, and by the end of the night he had soaked my shirt.

I reached over and rubbed his shoulder, the same way I've always done when I was consoling him or just letting him know I was there for him. He smiled at me, and it would have made it seem like noon even at midnight I felt something changed just then and pulled my hand back, putting it back around my legs.

"Hey Fang?" I looked over at him, seeing him staring at the ground with too much interest. Every alarm went off in me at the same time, adrenaline racing through my veins like scalding water. I stayed put, even though everything in me was screaming _run _"Yeah?" I said, cautious. Iggy wouldn't hurt me, but he's a little too perceptive sometimes.

"Can… Can I do something? And you promised not to hurt me?" I felt my jaw fall open. I would never, _never _hurt Iggy. Not on purpose any way. Once on accident I did, when he first left the School. I had moved a chair out of the way and he tripped over it, bloodying his lip because of it. I could still see the faint white scar on his lower lip if I looked hard enough. I set my legs down and crossed them, looking at him. He was so scared. "I would _never_ hurt you, Iggy. I promise you that. _Never._" He nodded and I felt the alarms going off worse. I ignored them.

He raised his hand, and hesitated, setting it on the side of my cheek, along my jaw. I stiffened, wondering what he was going to do. His other one went to my left cheek like the first, holding my head still. I shut my eyes, forcing myself to relax. It was just Iggy, he wouldn't hurt me. I heard, or thought I heard I guess, him mutter "Don't hurt me." I meant to ask him why, but never got the chance.

I felt his lips close on mine, so soft, like I thought they'd be. I was stunned, so much so that I didn't know what to do. I just sat there for a moment, until I felt him shyly trying to get me to react. Something in me snapped, almost audibly, and I reached up, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to me. His feathers tickled my hands and I felt his leave my face, pushing up under my hoodie. I let go and pulled my own wings in long enough for him to pull my hoodie, and ultimately my t-shirt too, off. We both paused, breathing heavy.

"Fang…" He said, touching my face. I held his hand there and he sighed. "Are you sure this is okay?" Of all the… I don't think I've been more annoyed at Iggy than right now doubting this. I wanted to smack him, scream at him, tell him to just shut his brain off, it was _fine_. But I didn't trust my voice, so I said nothing, in a traditional Fang-style move. Instead I grabbed him and brought his lips back to mine, pulling him down on top of me, running my hands through his liquid gold hair. I never wanted it to end. The feel of his skin, his lips against mine. I felt his lips flick out to swipe against my bottom lips quickly and happily let him in. This was heaven, paradise, he and I here.

He shifted above me so that he was sitting on me, straddling me. My eyes flew open when I felt the hardness of him already. He's wanted this probably longer than I have. I pulled back, looking down at it. Iggy stared at me, blue eyes wide. My hands were on his hips and I did exactly what I had wanted to tell him to do earlier. I shut my brain off, letting my instincts take over. I slid my hands down to the bulge in his pants, massaging it. His eyes widened and I saw him bite his lip, trying to keep a moan in. Encouraged, I went faster.

I went faster, rubbing him through his pants. If you had told me this this morning I would have laughed at you. But now it was all I could do not to just rip his pants right off. I squeezed and he gasped, eyes wide and his head fell forward on my chest. I smirked, doing it again, going faster, using my whole hand. I felt hid nails digging into my shoulders and he moaned loudly, raising his head to look at me. His face was flushed and it made me grin wider.

"Fang…" He said. His voice was hoarse and went strait through me, warming me. "Fang I'm gonna…." He couldn't get the rest of it out. His head thumped down on my chest, _ow_, and he moaned loudly, his body shaking with the release. I wasn't concerned about myself right then, having Iggy here was enough. He took my hand and I looked over at them together, his alabaster and my olive tone. He stayed like that peaceful. But if you learned anything at all by now, peace doesn't last in my life.

"Fang…? Iggy…?" We both looked off towards the water. Still far off but close enough to hear now. "Nudge?" He asked. I nodded. "Fang! Iggy!" That one was Max. Well, _fuck_.

We both scrambled up grabbing our shirts and shoved them on, making sure they were right, then shoving our wings through. Let me just tell you, _ouch_! That's smarts right there. I shook mine out and heard Max's call closer. I looked over myself and decided, other than being sandy, I was fine. I looked over at Iggy and saw a bit of a problem.

"It looks like I pissed myself…" He was flushed, his hair was mussed and indeed it did look like he pissed himself. I spun, looking for an answer. The only thing around us were trees and the ocean. "Ahh…"

"Fang?!" I grabbed his hand. "Pull your wings in tight and follow my lead." He nodded and we ran towards the water, sloshing into the shallows. I smiled at him, and hoped it was apologetic.

"I win, Ig!" I shouted, winging him into the water and taking off into the air. Iggy surfaced, dripping from head to toe. He looked furious for a second, but I saw the understanding cross his face right before the rest of the flock showed up. He burst out of the water, flying sluggishly because of it. Max stared at us both the kids were laughing. I kept my mind carefully blank, along with my face, seeing Iggy mutter in faux anger.

"And just _what_ were you two doing out here?!" Max asked, in her best stern voice. I knew she was just worried and I shrugged, keeping my façade. "Sparring." I said simply. "We should get to town and back home." I said, heading back to the shore. Iggy nodded from his place beside me and added on: "Before Total eats Gazzy's shoes again."

"No way! He wouldn't do that would he?!" The gasman exclaimed, and I shrugged. "You never know what people will do." I caught Iggy's eye and couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Race you." I said, nodding towards the city. He laughed. "Try to keep up Fnick!" He took off, and I came up next to him, matching him. So when I get home, I'm going to have to confront Max about Iggy, Iggy about Max, and try to keep our little eight year old mind reader from finding out before I'm ready.

Well, at least there were no Erasers after us. All and all I'd consider that a win. Wouldn't you?

-----

**Remember: Reviews make me work faster. ^^ **


	2. Fight, Flight and Capture

**Okay, so, next chapter, finally. I'm sorry this took so long, I'm going to try to update faster. **

**Have to add a warning to this one. It's rather graphic, so if you don't like that, just leave right now. **

**Normal disclaimer, don't own, blah blah blah. **

**Enojy :3**

**-PK.**

* * *

The crickets chirruped happily in the nice, cool night air. I was sitting atop the roof of our house, mellow, letting my mind wander. I had told Max I wanted to talk to her about this afternoon when we had had a private moment earlier putting the groceries away. Had simply said, "Hey. I wanna talk to you about this afternoon, okay?" It worked alot better than things normally do with Max. I think because she finally understood. Somehow, I didn't think I was going to get off that easy once she showed up. She was putting the youngers to bed right now, Angel and Gazzy in particular. They were still young enough to be mothered like that, even if Nudge was getting too big and Iggy and I just ignored her now. I sighed, stretching out my legs in front of me, trying to pick out the few star constellations that Dr. Thinks-She's-So-Amazing pointed out to me. Oh god. Max really _has _been getting to me. I made a mental note to watch what I say. You know, when I actually talk around the flock.

"That one's Orion." Max said from behind me. I knew she was trying to be sneaky, but come on. When has Max ever been sneaky? I looked back at her and shrugged. "Yeah, I know." She plopped down by me and pointed up to the sky again. "That's one's Cassiopeia. You know that?" She said, smugly. I nodded. "Yep." She puffed and I grinned at her. "Where'd you learn that?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Ella. She's taking a class on it." I nodded. It didn't need to be said I learned from Dr. Stupendous.

"So..." She started, looking over at me. Her brown eyes looked almost like amber in the moonlight. It was really pretty. Not that I was gonna say anything. It might complicate things. Well, more so than they were already. There's something wrong with me. "So?" I questioned, looking out into the sky again. She looked out too and I saw her gaze unfocused in the normal Max-is-listening-to-her-Voice-face that means something horrible is about to be said. I swear, sometimes I wish that damned Voice would just go away. It was too perceptive for it's own good. She opened her mouth and let out a breath. "Iggy." She said, looking at me. I gave her a blank stare. No way was I going to make this easy.

"What about him?" I asked, staring at her staring at me in that I know that you know that I know what you wanted to talk about way she does. It can get annoying. But I guess anything's better than Nudge's motormouth in these situations. She sighed. "Really, Fang?" She said, rubbing her head. I may be having a very uncomfortable conversation but at least I didn't have a headache. That was win number two today. Or three, depending on how you looked at it. "Iggy." I answered, looking back out at the night sky. A million things rushed through my head all at once, about 99% of them being something vulgar, annoying, distracting, and over all not something you wanna say out loud. So I picked through the smut and settled on a simple; "I don't know why." She nodded, resting her forearms on her knees and looking back over at me. I shifted uncomfortably and looked right back at her. Something burned in her eyes I didn't want to see. Looking down I heard a small sound come from her, so small I wasn't even sure it was there.

"I still love you, you know." I looked back up at her, stunned. She had her face buried in her knees, but I knew she knew I heard her. I stood, feeling guilty. Great. What now, Fang? I have two people that care, both in this family, both whom I really care about. As if my life wasn't fucked up enough, now there was this. Sometimes I wish I had my own voice to tell me what to do in these god forsaken situations. Or someone to turn to. I thought of Jeb, and hate burned into my throat. Letting the anger take over me, I looked at her and spat out, before I thought about it, "Well, maybe you shouldn't." She gasped, looking hurt and lost. I bit my lip, turning away from her and letting my hair fall in my face as a curtain. There was a huff and I felt her stand.

"'Well maybe you shouldn't'?!" She screamed, this time actually making me jump. I stood to face her and found myself completely enraged. Like, the same way that I would be facing Jeb and the Erasers. "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't! Did you ever stop to think that maybe we're too young to decide what we're going to do for the rest of our lives?! That maybe I wanted to try other things before settling in to one fucking life?!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs now, and not caring who heard. Gesturing into the house blindly, I roared at her: "I'M NOT FUCKING READY TO SETTLE DOWN AND PLAY DAD YET MAX! AS MUCH AS YOU FUCKING WANT ME TO!" There was silence and I knew I hit the nail on the head. Max looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Fuck you." She spat at me, turning and heading back in the house. I laughed, a harsh thing that hurt me throat, and before I could stop it, I spoke again, just loud enough for her to hear: "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Looking up, my eyes widened in surprise as she stormed at me, raising her hand and punching me in the jaw. Stunned, I wiped the trickle of blood off from where I bit my lip. I stood there, looking at her coldly, as if seeing her for the first time. That's what she really wanted, alright. She didn't want life. Didn't want to experience different things. Just wanted to live life how she wanted. She wanted all of us to be what she wanted us to be. And she wanted me to be the perfect sixteen-year-old father. Not happening.

"Grow up, Max." I said, before turning on my heel and storming off. At the edge of the roof, I jumped, unfurling my wings and letting them catch the night wind. Grateful, I flew, away from Max, away from my problems, away from everything. I had always been good at finding places to hide from everyone. In this case I found a lovely little cavern by the sea. I frowned, thinking that if we were in Georgia there wouldn't be sea. I tried to remember some of my geography and decided I was a little bit off. We were probably closer to Louisiana. Oops. Sighing, I landed, glaring up at the stars like I was daring them to laugh at me.

I don't know how long I sat at the entrance to that cavern. Long enough to decide I wasn't going back unless someone came looking for me but not long enough to realize they'd have no idea where I was. The moon was high in the sky at that point, when I decided to stand and go for a swim. In my little area it was rocky, not sandy. Sand was what I hated about the beach. The way it got stuck in your hair and places where you never want something like that. But here, it was tranquil and, thankfully, sand-free. I stripped my hoodie off, then my shirt, jeans, shoes and boxers. No point in making my clothes all wet. No one else was around. I tucked my wings tight into my back and dove, letting the water wash over my face and through my hair. Surfacing, I shivered. I wished I would have thought of the temperature before I stripped down. I dove down below again, relishing the feeling.

I was farther out when I came up, and a cloud had covered the moon, making it darker. I heard a noise by the shore and, sinking down into the water so I wouldn't be seen, scoped out what it could be. There, back at my cavern, was someone. Rummaging through my clothes. Even picking up my hoodie and putting it on. Irritated and wanting to bash their face in for messing with my things, putting on _my_ clothes, and mostly, just interrupting me when I was trying to enjoy myself, I swam as silent as I could towards the shore. I grabbed a sharp rock jutting out from one of the bigger ones surrounding my cavern and flung myself out at the person in a wave.

"What the--"

"Mother_fucker_!" I screamed, pinning them down and holding my rock to their throat. They sputtered and it took my until the clouds moved to realize I made a mistake. A big one. Cursing, I backed up and grasped Iggy's hand, hauling him up and brushing him off. He coughed and looked at the rock in my hand. "Glad to see you're as resourceful as ever." He said, looking around the little cave. I shrugged and tossed the rock into a corner somewhere.

"Yeah, well. I didn't know who you were. It's not like you were calling out or anything." Iggy nodded, blushing and looked firmly out at the water. I frowned. "What?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't looking at me. The blush deepened and He muttered something. I didn't catch what it was. Stepping closer, I grasped his chin and turned him to face me. "What is it, Ig?"

"You're, uhm... You're _naked_, Fang." He said, glancing down, blushing worse and turning away, hands in his face. I tried my hardest not to laugh. "Yeah, so?" I asked, rummaging through my clothes pile for my boxers. It was really only times like this, with my clothes in shadow, in the middle of the night, that I regretted wearing all black. Oh well. Finding them, I went to pull them on, only to have Iggy grab my wrist. Confused, I looked up. There was something strange in his blue eyes, something dark.

"Iggy, what...?" He moved his hand up my arm and I had to suppress a shiver. "I never said I didn't like it." He said. His voice was throaty, thick, deep like I never heard it before. Well, to be honest, like I've never heard before, period. Sorry to say, I wasn't sure what was going through his mind. But I had a pretty good idea. Rule, what is it, 34 I think of the Internet and all that.

"How long have you wanted me, Fang?" He asked. I had the insane impulse to cover myself as I watched his eyes roam over me. "W-What?" I stammered, taken aback. His gaze reached my face again and I saw something different. A kind of lost neediness, much the same I saw on Max's when I broke it off. "How long have you, well, _liked_ me?" He asked, coming close and setting his head on my shoulder. Again, that million and a half things raced through my brain, and ignoring all the unimportant shit, I settled on "Why do you ask?" He looked up and blushed.

"I hear you at night sometimes. Moaning and such." I stayed silent, not wanting to admit to it. I knew exactly what he was talking about; I dreamt about him almost every night. "You uhm... You say my name sometimes." I nodded, not liking this. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to talk. Seeing Iggy in the moonlight, at night, in this almost forbidden way was messing my brain up. I looked up at him and it almost annoyed me that he was taller. Almost.

"Shut up, Iggy..." I managed at last, before pulling him into a scorching kiss. His hands were in my hair in an instant and he was pulling me closer, nibbling and sucking on my lip. I let out a breathy moan and let him in, feeling his tongue against mine and reveling in the taste of Iggy. I don't know if it was minutes or maybe hours before we backed off from one another, but eventually we did, both panting heavily. That lustful look was back in Iggy's eyes and I knew it was mirrored in mine. I looked at him and frowned, gaining a quizzical look from him.

"What?" He asked, looking around. I tugged at my hoodie he had put on and pulled if off. "You," I said between light kisses down his neck, "Have too many clothes on." I paused and sucked at a tender spot in the nape of his neck and he gasped in surprise. Grinning, I nipped it, making sure to leave a mark. Letting me go, he backed away, looking unsure.

"You're not going to laugh, are you?" He asked, pulling his shirts off and shaking his wings out. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. He smiled and put one shaking hand on his belt buckle. My eyes widened and I sat, setting my hoodie somewhere behind me. Confident, probably because he just made me weak-kneed, he pulled his belt out and slung it and his shirts over with my pile of clothes. I gulped, letting my eyes lock ont where he was undoing his pants, pulling them down slowly and revealing a straining erection. It took me a moment before I realized he hadn't worn any underwear. I was up in an instant, pinning him to the wall, crashing our lips together again. His arms went around my waist and I moved down, sucking on the love-bite I left earlier. He moaned loudly and it was almost enough to take both of us out when our erections brushed against one another. I caught Iggy's eye and started. There was such a fierce look there, it was almost frightening. In one movement he had shoved me over and I fell back onto the cavern floor. It would have been very painful had my head not landed on the pile of clothes on the ground.

"Iggy, what're--" My question cut off into a strangled groan as he bit lightly on my neck, nibbling and sucking down to my collar and then to my chest. I gasped when I felt his tongue brush over one of my nipples, his hand playing with the other. My back arched as he nipped it lightly and my cock brushed against his again, causing him to moan against my chest and move lower, kissing down to my navel and stopping at my waist. My eyes widened as he first placed a kiss on my hip then inched closer to my member. His hot breath on my head was driving me insane and I just about screamed when his tongue flicked out and enveloped it. A strangled kind of choke escaped my throat when he took the whole thing in his mouth and I bucked up on accident. He set his hands on my hips and forced them down, holding me there. I threw my head back and moaned long and low when he started to suck, bobbing his head up and down.

"Hnn... Iggs..." I breathed, my hands in his hair, looking down at him, almost not believing this was really happening. "Where... Where'd you learn to do this...?" I didn't even try to stop the groan this time. He smiled around me and raised his head up, a thin strand of saliva still trailing from his lips to me. "Later." He said, kneeling above me. I realized probably a split-second before what he did it what he was going to do. Slowly, he impaled himself on me, and this time I really did cry out, it felt that good. I looked at him and there was pain on his face for a moment before he relaxed and grinned at me. Deciding to act before he did again, I flipped us, so he was on his back and I was in control again. His eyes widened and he whimpered, begging.

"Please, move Fang..." He moaned, eyes shutting. Carefully, as to not hurt him, I moved, starting a slow, steady pace. Soon though he was begging for more, for me to go faster and harder. I obliged, happily and gave him everything he wanted, loving the noises he was making. I shifted and thrust in at a different position and he gasped. "D-Do that again...!" I nodded and, capturing his lips, thrust again in that spot. It made him writhe underneath me and I kept hitting it, snaking my hand between us and grasping his throbbing member, pumping it, timing it to my pace. His nails were digging into my back and he pulled me closer, moaning in my ear.

"F-Fang... I'm close... Please..." I nodded, staying silent in a very Fang-like matter, but not because I didn't want to speak. I was too lost in pleasure to answer. Soon, Iggy's voice rang out at the force of his climax, shooting his seed all over both our stomachs. As soon as his tight muscles clenched around me, I followed, spilling into him with soft groan and shuddered, collapsing onto him. I felt his arms around me and I set mine on his face.

"Fang?" He said, getting my attention. I moved off and laid down next to him on my back, breathless. I looked over at him, setting my hand on his face and once again loving the way my dark skin looked on his pale. "Yeah?" I croaked, my throat raw. He turned, laying his head against my chest. I gathered him in my arms and he sighed. I ran my hand through his hair absent-mindedly. "Is it too soon to say I love you?" I paused, shocked. That was the last thing I expected to hear, honestly. Looking at him again, I thought about it. I brought his face to mine and gave him a slow, soft kiss, then shook my head.

"No, I don't think so Iggy." I said, my throat hurting. I made a note not to talk tomorrow. "I love you too, Iggs." I felt him smile against my chest as he rummaged with something behind me. He pulled his pack towards him and unzipped it, pulling a blanket out. Curious, I looked down at him with my "And-what-is-that-for?" face. He smiled, stating simply: "You never know." Nodding, I let my eyes drift shut as he tossed it over us.

"So where did you learn that?" I asked, needing to know. As far as I knew, Iggy didn't go anywhere and it made me curious. So sue me. He shook his head and laughed. "I've been reading a lot of romance novels." He mumbled into me. I knew the romance novels he was talking about. I kept finding them around the house in places that the littles didn't go. I wondered who's they were and had opened one, once. Every other chapter was an explicit sex scene. I laughed, hugging him closer.

"Porn books." I muttered, yawning.

"Porn books." He answered, sleepily. The sound of his light snoring soon prevailed in the cavern and I yawned again, letting myself drift. I still didn't know what I was going to do with Max, I had just had sex with my best friend turned boyfriend, was camping out in a cave, again, and probably was going to come home to a very irate household tomorrow. And to be frank, I really didn't care. I'd just deal with tomorrow when it came. I tried to convince myself that everything would be okay as I drifted into a dreamless, completely relaxed sleep. I'd deal with tomorrow, tomorrow.

----------------

Before I knew it I was being shaken awake. I cracked my eyes to see Iggy above me, a smile on his face. I stretched and felt my back crack a dozen different times and got up, stretching my wings too. Iggy was already half-way dressed and tossed me my boxers and jeans. I slipped them on, standing and pulling my shirt and hoodie on too, before stepping into my shoes. Iggy's hair was all messed up and I knew mine was too. I went to speak and nothing came out. He laughed at me and handed over a brush. I dragged it through my hair and gave it back.

"That good huh?" He asked, laughing at me. I flipped him off and walked out onto the top of the cavern, ready to take off. Iggy was at my side, and together, we ran forward and launched ourselves into the air. It felt good to be up in the air again. Iggy reached up from below me and I took his hand happily. I had made up my mind on what I was going to do. Since they'd all find out anyways, I decided to tell the family. Squeezing my hand, Iggy voiced what I was thinking.

"We're going to tell them, aren't we?" He asked, his big blue eyes showing the worry I was trying to hide. I nodded as we flew closer to our house. It was still way early, but food sounded good. I let go of Iggy's hand and we landed. Resolutely, I walked into the house, Iggy at my side. I motioned for him to sit and brought us both big bowels of cereal and milk. So what, I wasn't a master chef. Not like it mattered. We both dug into our cereal, waiting for the others to awaken.

* * *

**Again, read and review. And sorry, they're ooc, I know but honestly, how could they not be in this one?**


	3. Silence, cause of Violence

**Totally took me forever to update again but here's the next chapter. **

**Don't own, blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy :3**

**-PK**

**

* * *

  
**

It was maybe ten-thirty before anyone came downstairs, the first one being Angel, followed shortly by Gazzy. I kept my mind carefully blank since we sat down and when I did have to think, I thought of something obscure like, movies. I let one scene from some Disney movie Angel was watching play again and again in my mind as she sat and watched me. Her gazed kept shifting from me to Iggy, a suspicious look on the little girls face. It almost made me want to hug her. But I was waiting for the storm to hit any time now. I was sure as soon as Max came downstairs there would be hell to pay.

"You're thinking about Nemo…" She said, looking at me. "And you're thinking about recipes." She finished at Iggy. "Why?" I shrugged, knowing I couldn't speak, even if I tried. My throat hurt like hell. I wondered vaguely why Iggy's didn't and cringed. Oops, hey, there's a _mind-reader_ in the room.

"Why would Iggy's throat hurt?" She asked, making Gazzy look up at me, I shrugged and glanced over, asking for help. He smiled and ruffled Angel's hair, setting down a big bowl of Lucky Charms in front of her. It was her favourite. "It doesn't matter sweetheart." He said, grabbing another bowl and filling it as Nudge walked in, rubbing her eyes. Shortly after her came Max, and the tension in the room became so thick it could probably be cut with a knife. Max stared at me, then at Iggy, her eyes red-rimmed. I almost felt bad, then remembered her hauling off and punching me in the face. Instead I put on a blank look. The younger kids all looked at us, and at Iggy's gentle persuasions, left the room to eat outside on the balcony. Max leaned against the fridge and Iggy sat next to me at the table, arms crossed over his chest.

"So." Max said, looking at him, then me, then settling in a glare at both of us. Iggy glared right back and I wanted to hold my head. I had a headache building and just wanted this hostility to go away. "So." Iggy said back, tensing. It was like last night all over, only she had dragged Ig in too. I sighed and looked at her. But she wouldn't meet my eyes. It was almost too much. I almost just grabbed Iggy and left the room, but she spoke again.

"I'm glad you're okay…" She started, and I could hear the acid in her voice. For the first time I didn't feel like I was welcome in this house. I didn't understand why Max was reacting so badly to all of this. I didn't know why she couldn't understand that some of us didn't like having to live like we were supposed to. She used to. What changed? We waited in silence for her to continue. She crossed her legs as she leaned and looked between us again, landing on Iggy. Looking over at him, I realized what she was looking at. The blood drained from my face and Iggy understood, his hand moving up to cover the mark I'd left on his neck. Her eyes narrowed and she walked up to the table, towering over us, if only temporarily. Iggy jumped when she slammed a book down on the table. One of his books.

"How long?" She asked, her face red with rage. Or pain. Or both. "How long has this been going on?" I looked at the book as Iggy picked it up, his eyes downcast. "How long have you been planning this Iggy? And how long have you two been sneaking around my, _our_, backs? Did you think we wouldn't approve? Or were you just waiting for the right moment, to get him alone, Iggy?" She sneered. I didn't know where this bitchy side of her came from but I was pretty damn sick of it. I stood, ready to tell her so when Iggy shot up next to me. I have honestly never seen a scarier look on _anyone's_ face, than what was on his right now.

"How _dare_ you." He seethed, stepping forward. Max, shocked, stepped back. "How dare you even suggest that I wanted this fight to happen." He said, moving forward again, making Max back up. I stepped forward cautiously, just in case one or both of them got violent. I tried to keep out of the way though, as much as I could. Max sneered again and crossed her arms, letting out a bark of a laugh. I saw her shoulders tense and rubbed Iggy's back. That turned out to be a mistake, as Max first growled, then shrieked. I felt something hard and fast connect with my face and flew back, smacking my head on what I thought was the table. Cursing lowly, I pushed myself back up and braced myself for a fight. Never, had I ever had an inkling that this would happen within our family. And what I saw made me freeze, for the first time in my life. I just completely… froze. Shocked.

Max flew by me and crashed into the tile floor, skidding on her side and wings flailing, the hate in her eyes something I'd only seen aimed at Jeb. Maybe it wasn't the best thing, but it made my blood boil. She shot past me again and aimed a swift kick at Iggy's head. His face was already bloody and there was a free flowing cut on his wrist. You know what they say about seeing red? Well, they're right, only it's more like seeing fire. My frozen state broke and it was like it was in slow motion. I could see Iggy duck and Max swing over him, twisting to hit him again while his back was turned. I launched forward and grabbed Iggy's discarded book, winging it at Max's head. It connected, and her nose spurted. There was a shriek behind me and everything seemed to go back to normal.

"Max!" Nudge ran past me, to where Max was lying on the ground, confusion and terror on her face. Iggy stood up, snatching the book out of Nudge's hands before she could open it. "Fang…" Angel was standing behind me. It damn near broke my heart to hear the sadness in her voice. I didn't answer. Instead, I walked over to the cabinets and grabbed out the first aid kit, cleaning and bandaging the free flowing cut on Iggy's wrist before it could get worse. I could feel my jaw and head throbbing painfully. Looking at Iggy I knew we looked worse than if we had just faced a dozen Erasers. We were trained to fight enemies, not each other. This… this was worse than anyone expected. And it had only lasted a minute. Two at most.

"What happened…?" The Gasman looked near tears himself and Angel was pale. Iggy stood next to me, bracing for the aftermath of the fight. We knew it had torn the family apart. But before we could say anything in our own defense, Max was up, glaring daggers at us. If looks could kill, we would have been dead five times over again. I knew what was coming. I don't know how I knew but I knew, and before she even said anything I had a list of things we would need. Then mapping places to stay. And calculating the likelihood of someone letting us crash there for a couple days. Then she spoke.

"I want you out of this house." There was a collective gasp from everyone around and I felt Iggy tense. I could even feel his wings shaking in rage. I turned, nodding and started heading up the stairs to our rooms. I couldn't take this drama, couldn't take the fighting. I had enough of that to last the rest of my life. Enough was enough. I sighed, opening my door, and grabbing my backpack, stuffing my stolen laptop in there along with a change of clothes and the ornate knife that Iggy had gotten me for Christmas. I felt bad then, just for a moment. He had probably been trying to tell me for months. Good job being oblivious Fang, you lost out on a good thing. I was just coming out of Iggy's room, having grabbed clothes for him when there was a crash from downstairs. Fearing the worst, I ran out on the balcony and cursed, loud.

Max was attacking Iggy again, this time high up in the sky. A roundhouse kick from Max, blocked by Iggy and countered with a swift punch in the gut. One, two, three more to whatever he could reach, and she tackled him, almost making them crash. It was sickening, and, tired of all this, I launched up from where I was. But as I went up, Max went down, caught in the back by a double fisted whack to where her wings met her body. Ouch. Iggy was ready to go down at her again when I caught him, holding him back.

"L-lemme go!" He screamed. This close I could see the tear marks in the blood and grime on his face. "Fang lemme GO!" Holding tight, I looked down to see Max getting up. I couldn't let this keep up. They'd kill each other. "NUDGE!" I called, holding a struggling Iggy. "Hold Max back! Now!" My voice was harsh and shouting hurt my throat, but I couldn't help it. The fight had to end. Iggy gave a violent shove and almost broke loose. "Fang…" He turned back to me, blue eyes bright and hurt. "Fang, we need to just leave." I nodded, shifting my bag to show I'd already packed. "What happened?" I asked. Iggy opened his mouth to answer when a car door slammed and we looked down to see Dr. Martinez, Max's mother, and Dr. Abate getting out of a small, white eco-friendly thing. They were wide eyed and gaping. In the near hysterics I was feeling, all on the inside mind you, I kept my face carefully blanked, I thought they looked a lot like fish. I had to squelch the overwhelming urge to laugh. A shriek from Max brought my attention back and it actually took a moment to register what she said. It was just… so not her. But then again, who's to say what's her and what's not lately?

"YOU FREAK! YOU FUCKING RAPIST FREAK YOU TRICKED HIM DIDN'T YOU?!" The air went still and I swear, even the bugs and the birds stood still with it. "Fang! Fang, please, come back! Fang!" I shook my head, shocked. She was nuts. She had to be. Or maybe… Maybe she was finally breaking down. Maybe she had reached the end of her lifespan and her cellular structure was malfunctioning. Her wings went out and she braced herself to jump. Drs. Martinez and Abate were running towards her now, Dr. Abate reaching into his coat. Nudge's grip was slipping and we launched ourselves towards the car, away from Max. I landed heavily and almost fell, whipping my head around as she shrieked again.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN…" She faded and I saw a syringe in her arm for a moment before being pulled back out and slipped into Dr. Abate's jacket. I saw Iggy sway from the corner of my eyes, and grabbed onto him. He was shaking, from the whole event probably. But another thing crossed my mind. What were the doctors doing here in the first place? They should have been back in Arizona. I stepped forward as Abate lifted Max in his arms. She was limp and her eyes were closed. Abate turned towards us, and I walked around the other side of the car, opening the door as he slipped her in. I gave him a curious look as Iggy sat with a thump on the ground. I noticed Dr. Martinez was talking to the younger kids about something that made them more frightened than the fight.

"What happened?" I croaked, my throat still sore. Dr. Abate looked at me and adjusted his coat, pulling out a letter. He handed it to me silently and I sat next to Igs, so he could read over my shoulder. I was so happy he could see for a moment I just smiled at him. I heard Abate chuckle and blanked my face again. Turned back to the letter I started reading.

_Dear Valencia,_

_In regarding to your inquiries about Maximum I wish to express my concern. You say she claims she is still hearing a "voice" that tells her what and how to do things. As you are well aware that voice was myself leading her to the downfall of Itex, through the microtransmissons received by the chip in her arm. Once removed, it should have stopped. The fact that it's been several years and she's still hearing the "voice" makes me concerned that the major trauma that's been done to her head and that what was done to her in Itexicon has caused her to mentally deteriorate. She may be suffering from schizophrenia, or worse, multiple personalities. I would be like to request you bring her back to your home and allow me to run some tests-with your and Dr. Abate's help of course-in your lab, on her. I'm afraid for her, and wondering if this condition will make her unstable. Please do this as soon as you can, then return this letter. I'm fearful she might become volatile to her kin, or worse, to everyone involved. Be advised, if this is as severe as I fear, she may be a threat to herself and others. _

_The sooner you bring her back, the better._

_Yours, _

_Jeb_

I gaped. Jeb had seen this coming and hadn't warned us? But… Maybe he had tried to call and Max had answered. Maybe he had sent a letter to one of us, or all of us and she shredded them. Maybe he was trying to reach us and she just wouldn't let him through. Iggy stood up, wiping at his face and looked at Max. "So she's sick?" He asked. Abate nodded and I saw Martinez walking over with the younger kids. They looked frightened and concerned and exactly as I felt. I stood, weary already, even though it wasn't even noon and rubbed my head. Abate glanced at me curiously, but thankfully didn't ask. I did not want to explain. It struck me as odd that, throughout all this ruckus, we hadn't heard from Total at all. As if on cue the little dog came limping out, whimpering. I gasped and dashed over to him, picking the little black dog up. His muzzle was taped shut and his wings were taped to his sides. Angel shrieked and ran over as I pulled the tape off him.

"Total!" She was hysteric and I let the dog down gingerly into her arms and he whimpered. He was shaking and scared still. "W-w-where is she?!" His head whipped around and whimpered again. "W-w-where's M-m-m-max?!" There was another collective gasp, which seemed to be rather common today, and I thought of Jeb's note. Turning to Martinez and Abate, I cleared my throat. They looked at me and I glanced back at the car, where Max lay sedate.

"We want to come with you." Iggy stood by my side and nodded. I felt Nudge grab my arm and her bushy hair bounced in my peripheral vision. Gazzy muttered something too and Angel spoke up. "I wanna know what's wrong with Max…" I couldn't agree more. I thought there was something a little too odd about this. Maybe this explained why she was acting crazy. Maybe, well… Maybe she was. Dr. Martinez nodded and said something like "wouldn't go without you" but it was Abate that had me unnerved. He was looking intently at Iggy, then to me, then to Iggy again. I ignored him for the moment, listening to Dr. Martinez.

"We're going to be making the drive back to Arizona so you can keep up on your own, and so that we can keep Max safely sedated. It seems we were right about her becoming volatile, even to her own family. I'm just curious to know what caused this. What caused her to attack Iggy and to…" She trailed off, looking forlornly at Total. I knew how she felt. Poor dog had half a roll of duct tape on him and was still shaking. Nudge shifted, and held something out for Dr. Martinez. A book. Iggy's book. That damned book! She went to grab it and we both snatched it away before she could. I saw Iggy blush and wanted to comfort him. Damned people and their damned fighting. I couldn't do anything yet because Max _had_ to have a freak out, so we couldn't even have our talk with the family.

"I-it's mine." He said, clutching it to his chest before dropping it into the backpack I was still wearing. "I-it's an uhm… A-an adult kinda book and she got mad at me for uh, leaving it lay about." Dr. Martinez nodded but didn't say anything else. I couldn't help but noticed that Abate didn't look convinced. In fact, he was looking at Iggy's neck and I inwardly groaned. That stupid mark was going to get us caught. Why did I ever leave it? Oh yeah. It's really hard to think when your brain is a mush of teenage lust. I saw a flicker of a grin on Abate's face before he got in the car, on the driver's side. He started it up and Martinez got in too, in back with Max's head on her lap. The kids unfurled their wings and on my command they took to the sky. Iggy went next, giving me a glance and a half smile. I was just about to take off when Abate beckoned me to the side of the car. I had thought he would. That's why I had waited.

"What?" I asked, carefully keeping my rough voice neutral. He smirked then shifted the car's gears, throwing it in drive but keeping the brakes on.

"I want to talk to you when we stop for the night. Both of you. And don't skimp out, Fang. I noticed. I know you know I did. And if you delay it, I'll just have to ask Valencia to help me." The last was said in a whisper, I'm sure to keep Dr. Martinez, who was checking Max's vitals, from hearing. I nodded and silently took off. I saw him ease forward and turn before speeding down the dirt road that lead to our house. The flock followed in suit, and, screaming _fuck_ over and over again loudly in my head, oh the _irony_, I flew lower to Iggy. Our night of passion seemed far away now and it made me rather sad. He smiled at me before noticing my bad mood.

"What did Abate say?" He asked, keeping it vague for the prying ears. And minds. I grimaced, and sighed. It was going to be a long day, but I was _not_ looking forward to talking to Abate. I had a feeling it was going to be birds and bees talk and frankly, I didn't want to hear it. Not one bit. Iggy looked up at me with those big blue eyes and I felt my temperature rise. I was glad the younger kids were behind me. I knew my face was red and would never hear the end of it if they saw.

"He noticed. He knows I know he noticed. And he wants to talk to us when we stop for the night. Just you, me and him." Iggy lost his colour and I knew his pain. I set my hand on his shoulder for a moment before letting go and flying in silence next to him. Soon, though Angel asked me to take the still somewhat shaken Total and, feeling sorry for him, I did, cradling the little dog in my arms. Keeping my voice soft, I asked him what happened.

"I made too much noise..." He said. The poor creature looked so sad. I gave him a small squeeze and he licked my face. I didn't mind this time. He was hurt. I saw Iggy smile at me and it made things just a bit better. Keeping the little white car in sight, we flew on, high above the clouds.

It was after dark when we settled in for the night at a small, ask no questions motel. But hey, it was better than the ground. And when Martinez ordered pizzas, four sheet with extra cheese, pepperoni and one of them with olives too, it was like heaven.

"Mmm…" Nudge made a noise of bliss as she finished off her plate of pizza. It made me almost smile, aside from the sight of Max sedated on one of the beds. Everyone was just eating away, happy as could be in this situation. Iggy was sitting next to me on the couch, letting his hand brush mine every once in a while. It was nice. I had almost forgotten Dr. Abate's little warning about our talk.

Almost.

The whole time I sat, I watched him watch me watch him watching how me and Iggy reacted to one another. It was kinda annoying. Kinda like when someone's watching you read or type or watch tv. It bugged me. But it made my stomach drop painfully when he got up and nodded oh so subtly at us. It was time. We stood swiftly and followed him outside.

You know… I don't think I'm winning anymore.

* * *

**Bum bum bum. **

**Poor Fang. **

**And the voice=crazy thing was always something I wondered about. **

**So I stuck it in here.**

**Read and Review please!  
**


	4. UPDATE NOTICE

Updating soon; computer died but problem should be fixed very soon!

Thank you to all you lovelies for hanging in there, and I promise to start again just as soon as I can. Probably within the next couple months.

And I'm looking for a new Beta, mine dropped off the face of the planet. Preferably know about all I write for and accept what I wirte for them. Message me for more info!

-PK


End file.
